marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates Vol 1 6
(Story) (Title) | StoryTitle1 = Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates (Conclusion) | Writer1_1 = Mark Millar | Penciler1_1 = Leinil Yu | Penciler1_2 = Stephen Segovia | Inker1_1 = Gerry Alanguilan | Inker1_2 = Jeff Huet | Inker1_3 = Jason Paz | Inker1_4 = Leinil Yu | Colourist1_1 = Sunny Gho | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Sana Amanat | Quotation = Oh, for God's sake. Can none of you people see what I'm doing? Will nobody stand back and take a look at the big picture? I'm not one of your ridiculous super-villains. This has all been planned for the best of reasons. I'm changing the rules of the game here. | Speaker = Gregory Stark | Synopsis1 = A huge battle erupts between the Korean forces and the Ultimates & Avengers. When the Punisher confronts the Spider, Hawkeye intervenes and crushes the Spider with a giant block of concrete, killing him. Before he can deal a fatal blow to Nick Fury, Gregory Stark is informed that the Ultimates are in Korea. He teleports to Korea to confront them. He steals Thor's Hammer, Mjolnir, and easily takes down Thor and Captain America. When he is about to kill Giant-Man, however, Tony smashes him into the ground. The two brothers battle, but Gregory damages Tony's armor and he is unable to fight. Instead, Tony uses an EMP (electro-magnetic pulse) to deactivate Gregory's nanites, thus removing his powers. Thor, thinking quickly, summons lightning and horribly burns Gregory. Even though the uprising in Korea had been stopped, it came to light that Gregory's true target was Iran, where the Triskelion currently resided. Iran, now under a democratic rule, allowed the Triskelion to remain there while work began on building a new one in New York. Gregory was then taken off of his life-support and he seemingly perished. Nick Fury meets with Carol Danvers and informs her that by order of the President of the United States she was being forced to resign as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., due to the fact that under her watch not only did Gregory Stark commit crimes against the United Nations, but Spider-Man was killed. Nick Fury then takes up his old position as S.H.I.E.L.D. Director. Monica, with the approval of Nick Fury, becomes the new leader of the Avengers. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Christopher * * Viktor Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** **** Black Widow's Apartment **** *** **** *** **** ** *** ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = THE LAST CHAPTER! The explosive battle between the Ultimate Universe’s most powerful super hero groups comes to a close… but who will be left standing? | Notes = * In this issue, Captain America's Shield is extremely damaged by Mjolnir and the nanite powers of Gregory Stark. This is the second time on Earth-1610 that this has occurred. * In this issue, the first Triskelion is donated to the new republic in Iran. A second Triskelion is built in New York. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Death of Spider-Man